fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopalings
|Mario= |Wikipedia= }} The Koopalings are a clan of Koopa-like children with a close relation to Bowser. The term originally debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3, with the introduction of the canonical seven Koopalings: Iggy Koopa, Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Roy Koopa and Wendy O. Koopa. The group has worked alongside many other fanon Koopaling characters, as well as Bowser Jr. on occasion. According to Nintendo, the original Koopalings are unrelated to Bowser and Bowser Jr.. Of all the Koopalings, only Dolly P. Koopa, Gwendoline T. Koopa, Kevin Koopa and Bowser Jr. are Bowser's children. According to and , Larry Koopa is considered the leader of the Koopalings. List of Koopalings Every Koopaling has his/her own personality, and looks, though some newer fanon Koopalings that resemble some original ones. Some have different skins at birth. Others got them by other manners. Some Koopalings even wear clothes as well. There are a few Koopalings who resemble their father, Bowser. Others don't. A small group of Koopalings are actually adopted, and not biological children of Bowser. Here is a list of the Koopalings, split into Canon Koopalings and Fanon ones. The fanon Kooalings themselves are divided into Bowser's children, Becki Koopa's children, Adopted With Reasoning, Mythical Koopalings, Adopted With No Specific Reasoning, Other, Aivalings, and Joke Articles. They are listed by age in descending order. Canon Koopalings All canon Koopalings are adopted, except for Bowser Jr. Fanon Koopalings Bowser's children Nephews/Nieces Adopted With Reasoning Slave/Adopted With No Specific Reasoning Aiva's 3rd Gen Other Joke Koopalings Game Appearances New Super Mario Baseball The seven canon Koopalings form their own baseball team, along with Boom Boom and Mecha-Koopa. Super Mario Bros. Koopaling Chaos The Koopalings, along with some friends, try to destroy the Mario Bros. in this game because Bowser says if they successfully defeat them and kidnapped Peach, he will buy them all toys. Super Mario Galaxy 3: Return to the Cosmos All 8 of them in New Super Mario Bros. Omega (9 if you include Bowser Jr.) have a very important role in the story. For Worlds 1-9, they have the Grand Stars to gain acess to the next world. Eack Koopaling has a different machine to help defeat Mario once and for all. *Koopaling-World-Machine-How to Defeat *Larry Koopa-World 1-Giant Bowser Blimp-Throw a Koopa Shell at the red windows. There's 4 of them, hit all four and you beated him. *Iggy Koopa-World 2-Crust-a-leg-Use Cloud Flower to reach the foot. Use Rock Mushroom to roll up to the head. And use the Spin Drill to hit it's core. Do it 3 times and you win. *Wendy O. Koopa-World 3-Water Machine-When underwater, toss a Koopa Shell at the arms legs and heart 2 times each (10 hits in total) to beat her. *Roy Koopa-World 4-Twomp Smasher-Jump on the top of the machine and ground pound on the button 3 times to short-circuit it. *Morton Koopa Jr.-World 5-Mecha Bowser-Use the Gravity Flower to toss the Bullet Bill right back on Mecha Bowser. Do it 4 times and you win the battle. *Ludwig von Koopa-World 6-Train of Koopa-Use the Hammer Suit to hit the train when it gets close. Do it 6 times in the battle. *Lemmy Koopa-World 7-Big Boom Bash-Uses the Racoon Leaf to fly up to the top of the machine and ground pound on the glass 4 times. *Lavora Koopa-World 8-Bowser's Clown Car-Throw a Mechakoopa on her head 2 time and she'll add Bullet Bill Launchers. After 4 hits, she'll add a laser effect. 6 times, and she's down for the count. *Bowser Jr.-World 9-Bowser Jr.'s Mario Squasher-Uses the Bob-omb Suit to toss a bomb at Bowser Jr.'s Hammers 5 times each. *In World 10, you'll fight Bowser. Mario 3D World The Koopalings are bosses throughout the game. When originally fought, they are fought like in SMB3 (however, Lemmy and Wendy blast normal things and Tim blast rocks work the same), but in the "second quest", they are fought like in SMW (more in detail below) *Koopaling Name - First Quest Battle - Second Quest Battle *Iggy Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He walks back and forth spitting fireballs. You must knock him into the lava by jumping on him. *Morton Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He climbs up the walls and tries to land on you. You must jump on his head three times. *Lemmy Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He jumps out of pipes, with clones. You must jump on the real Lemmy's head three times. *Dragonia Koopa - She walks around, blasting magic - She rides on a winged block (flying backwards throughout a side-scrolling level) spitting fireballs at you. You must use a Cape to fly up to her and land on her head three times *Ludwig Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He runs around, shell slides, breathes fire and jumps at you. You must jump on his head three times. *Ellen Koopa - She walks around, blasting magic - She rides on a winged block (flying backwards throughout a side-scrolling level) spitting fireballs at you. You must use a Cape to fly up to her and land on her head three times. Unlike Dragonia's battle, sometimes the screen will start scrolling the other way. *Tim Koopa - He walks around, throwing rocks - He jumps out of pipes, with clones. You must jump on the real Tim's head three times. Unlike Lemmy's battle, all of the Tims will throw rocks throughout the battle. *Roy Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He climbs up the walls and tries to land on you. You must jump on his head three times. Unlike Morton's battle, when Roy lands on the ground, the ground shakes and you get stunned. *Wendy Koopa - She walks around, blasting magic - She walks around, blasting magic, but the room will often fill up with water. Unlike the other battles, Wendy has her own- it's based off of NSMBW. *Lavora Koopa - She walks around, blasting magic - She runs around, shell slides, breathes fire and jumps at you. You must jump on her head three times. Unlike Ludwig's battle, Lavora also occasionally blast you with her wand. *Larry Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He walks back and forth spitting fireballs. You must knock him into the lava by jumping on him. Unlike Iggy's battle, Larry can jump on you to knock you back as well. *Bowser Jr. - He throws shells at you and hides when you try to jump on him. You must throw his shells back at him. He repeats this when fighting him with Kamek - He does the same thing, but now breathes fire too. He still repeats this when fought with Kamek. Super Mario World DX The Koopalings return in this game. Unlike other games, they are only fought in their airships, as the Castles have unique bosses. *Larry Koopa- Boss of Plain Plains- Larry flies around with magic and fires explosive magic bolts. To damage him, you must use the nearby Bullet Box to fire Bullet Bills at him. *Morton Koopa Jr.- Boss of Sunny Wasteland- Morton crawls around in a special area above the battlefield. The floor of this area and the celing of the battlefield are large spike on bungee cords attached to the ceiling. Morton will use his staff to summon Goombas, and will occasionaly charge up a smash attack that impales the spuike into the floor. You must jump on his head while the spike is in the floor. *Alex Ember Koopa- Boss of Sweetsnow Land- During the boss battle, Alex fuses his electric powers with the cold climate of his domain. He can fire snowstorm-like pulses that freeze the floor. Jumping on him will damage him, but every time you do so, Alex will electrify the melting ice to try to deal damage. ''DX Super Mario Bros. The Koopalings play an important role in this game. Not only do the majority fight Mario, but this game also introduces a new Koopaling. Kirby: Bowser in Dreamland The Koopalings to get Battle Between with Kirby & Koopalings to Fight. Super Mario Madness The Koopalings are main bosses of the game, among with Bowser Jr. and Bowser (the rest are "Task Bosses", being sub-bosses). It also introduces Alex Ember Koopa, the electrofying Koopaling who is fought in Electro Factory. Super Mario Bros. Ultra The Koopalings are the main bosses of the game. They work for Bowser again, and they are the ruler of the first 7 castle. Nothing much more than that is specified by the creator of this game. Morton is the first boss, Wendy is second, Larry is third, Ludwing is fourth, Roy is fifth, Iggy is sixth and Lemmy is last Koopalings to fougth. Lets-a-go, Mario The Koopalings appear in Lets-a-go, Mario, again, as bosses. However, they only appear in the Nostalgic Area and some DLC Areas. The seven and Kamek are fought in the same castle, each with their own mini-levels leading up to their battles. Each Koopaling has a moveset composed of moves from their previous fights with Mario. Tim, Lavora, Alex, Dragonia, and Ellen are the only fanon Koopalings that can be downloaded thus far. Newer Super Mario Bros U The Koopalings are the main bosses in this game. Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Larry, Morton and Lemmy are the ruler of the six worlds before the final world, while Ludwig is the mini-boss in the Bowser's world. Each of them are fought in their own airships, unlike the previous NSMB titles. This time the Koopalings aren't so easy to take down, as they are stronger than the previous titles. This time, Roy is the first Koopaling, Wendy's the second, Iggy and Larry are two bosses on the same plan, as the player can choose to have to deal with Tomato Jungle and Banana Beach respectively (just like to Sparkling waters and Frosted Glacier in NSMBU), even though Iggy is technically the third one and Larry the fourth one, Morton the fifth one, Lemmy the sixth one and the second-to last, leaving Ludwig as the last Koopaling to be fought. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals The original 7 plus Bowser Jr. appear as bosses in this game. #1: Wendy's Bolt-Strike Castle (Grassy Hills) #2: Lemmy's Sand Spout Castle (Desert Dunes) #3: Morton's Vine-Swing Castle (Swampy-Branch Jungle) #4: Ludwig's Flooded Castle (Shoreline Beach) #5: Larry's Slippy-Slope Castle (Glacier Pass) #6: Roy's Pillar-Spike Castle (Sunny Cloudway) #7: Iggy's Artillery Castle (Great Stone Mountains) #8: Bowser Jr.'s Bomb-Blow Castle (Valley of Despair) Paper Mario: Rebooted The Koopalings make their Paper Mario debuts in Paper Mario: rebooted, but they are fighting against each-other, since Bowser has gone missing. Mushroom War The Koopalings are a collection of villains featured as recurring bosses and allies in the online game, ''Mushroom War. In this game, their actual relation to Bowser is specified: The Koopalings are revealed to in fact be King Bowser's children, which he fathered with his since-deceased spouse; however, with their multitude of failures to stop the Mario brothers, Bowser has since officially disowned them all, and now favors his youngest son, Bowser, Jr. However, each has been afforded a small parcel of land, becoming vassals of Bowser's great Dark Kingdom, while Bowser Jr is the rightful heir to the throne. The Koopa Kids are also revealed to be direct clones of Bowser, and as such, the three remaining loyal Koopa Kids can, on occasion, be seen trying to boss the Koopalings around or even insisting on them calling the Kids "dad", "father", or "pops", depending on which Koopa Kid is being insistent. For those who choose to side with Bowser and the Koopa Troop, the Koopalings act as quest givers instead of bosses, often providing small skirmish missions to raid other kingdoms but also attempts to sabotage the other Koopalings' duchies. Mario & Luigi: Heroes Through Time One Koopaling from the original Super Mario Bros. 3 will appear in this game. The order is as follows for the towers of the worlds they reside in. * World 1: Larry * World 2: Morton * World 3: Wendy * World 4: Lemmy * World 5: Ludwig * World 6: Iggy * World 7: Roy In addition, Baby Bowser appears in the tower of World 8. Yoshi's Brand New Island: Baby Bonanza! The Koopalings are sent by Bowser to cause mayhem in the past while he captures Baby Peach. Yoshi (With Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) must fight them in the shown order. * World 1: Larry * World 2: Morton * World 3: Wendy * World Mushroom: Iggy * World 4: Lemmy * World 5: Ludwig * World Flower: Roy The tower in World 8 is occupied by Kamek in this game. New Super Toad Bros. Seven Koopalings, entitled the Super Koopa Seven, are set to appear in this upcoming game. Hotel Mario 2 (Wii U) The Koopalings appear in Hotel Mario 2. The Koopalings rule over 7 floors. Larry will be in the first, Wendy will be in the second, Morton will be in the third, Iggy will be in the fourth, Roy will be in the fifth, Lemmy will be in the sixth, and Ludwig will be in the seventh. All the Koopalings will be fought in the final boss. New Super Dry Bones Bros. When Dark Bowser succeeded in kidnapping all the Dry Bones (Minus Dark Bones), he mind-controlled the now heartbroken Koopalings, save for Morton who he kept as a slave. They appear in the Castle of each world. *Larry Koopa (Leafy Plains): Simply runs around and shoots blue fireballs from his wand. The walls close in on the player, making the arena smaller, every round. *Morton Koopa Jr. (Dairy Desert): Runs around and shoots purple fireballs. Puts up a similar fight to Larry, although he shoots fireballs more often and his fireballs are faster. Lava bubbles will begin showing up once you stomp on him once. *Wendy O. Koopa (Peanut Poolside): Jumps around and calls for Cheep Cheeps to attack the player. Sometimes, Cheep Cheeps come out of pipes on the walls of the arena, especially later on in the fight. *Iggy Koopa (Pyre Pillar): Jumps about and shoots green fireballs in sets of three. Sometimes, he'll shoot a single red fireball which, if it touches the lava beneath the arena, creates a giant mouth that attempts to eat the player. *Lemmy Koopa (Frosted Falls): Rides on his ball, in a frozen room with icicles of various lengths. He will often jump or shoot golden fireballs in sets of three to knock these icicles down. *Ludwig von Koopa (Misty Mount): Shoots homing blue fireballs. Should you stomp on him, four blue fireballs will appear and attempt to home in on the player during his Shell Spin. The arena is full of moving platforms and has spikes on the ceiling. *Roy Koopa (Savvy Skies): Fights on a platform held by a chain over lava, complete with Lava Bubbles. Mostly shoots bouncing pink fireballs which turn into Lava Bubbles if they hit the lava, but also uses Ground Pounds that, while they don't stun the player, release blue shockwaves that deal damage. After two stomps, he now releases purple shockwaves which are taller and thus harder to avoid. *Bowser Jr. (Pyre Pillar, Misty Mount and Bowser's Castle): Tosses Bob-Oms in sets of two (three in his third phase) as well as fireballs and Mechakoopas from his Junior Clown Car. The player must use Propeller Blocks to get high enough to land a hit. In Bowser's Castle, he now rides the Koopa Clown Car and shoots giant spiked bombs which must be launched at him with a ground-pound. Subspace Emissary Bros. All seven Canon Koopalings appear in boss battles near the start of the game. *Larry: Fights Mario, Link and Kirby *Morton: Fights Firion and Leon *Wendy: Fights Diddy Kong and Fox *Iggy: Fights Rosalina and Yoshi *Lemmy: Fights Lucas and Ness *Roy: Fights Terra and Pac-Man *Ludwig: Fights Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu Trivia *In the official guide for Super Mario Bros. 3, Boom Boom was dubbed the "Forgotten Koopaling". *Kevin, Bowser Jr., Gwendoline and Dolly are the only ones that are Bowser's biological children. *Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, Ludwig, and Bowser Jr. are the only ones with their own personal Koopa Clown Car. This is likely due to them being the only canonical Koopalings. **However, Jackson, Pietro and Iago have their own personal Clown Cars as well, although Jackson stole his from Bowser Jr. and customized it. *The Koopalings appear to have inspired other similar squads. Gallery Singular Art Koopalings are in Alphabetical Order from A to Z. Do not edit it unless you are adding your Koopalings. Only 3D or well-drawn 2D artwork is allowed. All images should be in a PNG and transparent background format. Group Art ) 2D Group Art.png|2D group art plus deleted ones from The Koopalings Project (By ) AllTheKoopalings2013.png|All the Koopalings. All Koopalings- Super Mario World.png|All of the Koopalings (including Bowser Jr.) in Super Mario World. KoopaFamilyGroup2014Artwork.png|Bowser, Morton Sr., Christian Koopa, and all the Koopalings together AllKoopalingsClownCarEva.png|All current Koopalings (as of the 27th of April 2014) in the Koopa Clown Car by Eva CatKoopalings.jpg|The seven original Koopalings in cat form, along with Meowser Jr. Koopalings_by_Topaz.png|The seven koopalings in their clown cars by Topaz CharacterKoopalingsIconCageSSBU.jpg|Koopalings seperated by Topaz KoopalingsSMC.png|The 9 Koopalings that appear in Super Mario Crystalline World all together by Topaz All Koopalings 2015.png|All Koopalings (with Artwork) as of August 2015 Bowser and Koopalings Artwork - Mario Party Diamond Blast.png|The Koopalings and Bowser in Mario Party: Diamond Blast 800px-BISDX_-_Bowser_Jr.'s_Journey_Troops.png|Koopalings artwork from Bowser Jr.'s Adventure }} Category:Koopalings Category:Characters Category:Fanon Koopalings Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Koopas Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Mario Villains Category:Bowsers Minions Category:Bowser's Family